Protéger ton Futur
by azadele
Summary: Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon corps tout entier tremble et je me sens mourir en même temps qu'elle. Je maudis ma faiblesse et mon impuissance et je maudis le monde entier de me l'enlever. Dénis, culpabilité, colère, marchandage, dépression, reconstruction, acception... et toujours la douleur.
1. Le déni

Chapitre 1 : Choc et Déni.

Le choc est une étape légitime de défense de l'esprit pour une situation qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir gérer. La réaction est souvent la négation des faits qui se sont réellement produits.

La personne en deuil pense qu'elle rêve et refuse d'accepter la situation causant cette insupportable douleur. La durée de temps de cette étape ne peut pas être déterminée.

Même des tâches simples et les décisions de bases ne peuvent plus être effectuées par une personne en état de choc.

* * *

Le silence tombe sur le couloir, l'atmosphère devient lourde et froide. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et seul le bruit sourd de mes battements de cœur résonne en moi. Des coups forts et réguliers comme si mon propre corps voulait marquer à jamais ce laps de temps au plus profond de moi. Mon champ de vision se rétrécit, je ne vois plus que ma main tendue devant moi, tremblante. Je ne respire plus, mes poumons sont figés, ma gorge bloquée.

J'entends un grand bruit derrière moi, suivit d'un silence de plomb. Combien de temps dure-t-il ? 5 secondes ? 30 secondes ? Je ne sais pas, le temps file à une allure que je ne comprends pas et je ne bouge pas, je fixe toujours ma main mais je ne la vois pas comme si une ombre essayait de prendre possession de mes yeux. Mon esprit est absent.

Puis je l'entends, un cri. Non, un hurlement. Je cligne des yeux, la pièce redevient clair devant moi, mes poumons se remplissent d'air d'un coup, me brûlant au passage. Comme si je prenais une bouffée d'air après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Je n'entends plus mes battements de cœur, seulement ce cri qui résonne en écho dans le couloir. Et derrière ce cri, un rictus froid et méprisant. Celui de Rog.

Ce simple son aurait dû me rendre fou de rage mais il n'en est rien. Au contraire je me détourne lentement de lui pour regarder derrière moi, j'ai besoin de voir alors que tout mon être me hurle de ne pas le faire.

Et je le vois. Son corps étendu sur le sol, agité de spams incontrôlables, son sang qui coule de sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux vitreux et son regard posé quelque par loin devant elle.

-LUCY !

Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix tandis que je me précipite auprès d'elle. Je me jette par terre à ses côté et de mes deux mains, j'attrape la sienne que je sers comme un forcené. Les dernières traces de la flèche de l'ombre finissent de s'infiltrer dans son corps, laissant une ouverture béante et sanglante dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vais te soigner Lucy ! lance Wendy d'une voix tremblante en s'agenouillant devant elle. Son corps irradie alors qu'elle donne toute sa magie pour la sauver.

\- J'ai réussi, murmure Rog derrière nous, la porte ne sera pas fermée….

\- Je n'ai jamais fermé cette porte, s'écrie la Lucy du Futur d'une voix larmoyante mais déjà, Rog disparaît en se fondant dans son ombre.

Je remarque que le corps de la lucy du futur devient translucide, elle s'en rend compte également car elle observe sa main avec une expression d'effrois. On échange un regard avant de nous tourner vers la Lucy de notre temps. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme irrégulier cherchant vainement un peu d'air.

\- Wendy, je t'en prie soigne-la. . .

Ma supplique est presque inaudible, mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu. A côté de moi, Happy pleure à chaudes larmes.

\- Lucy…. Ne meurt pas ….

\- Happy. . .

Le son qui s'échappe de sa bouche est faible. Je ressers un peu plus ma prise sur sa main et elle en fait autant. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle tourne son regard vers le petit chat.

-Ne pleure pas…. Happy…

\- Si je pleure ! S'offusque ce dernier le visage remplit de larmes, je ne veux pas que tu meurs Lucy, je ne veux pas que tu nous laisses tout seuls, s'il te plait ne pars pas !

\- Je te demande pardon …

De sa main libre, elle vient lui caresser la joue. Tout son corps tremble de devoir effectuer ce geste. Son sang continue de couler de sa blessure malgré les sors de Wendy. Happy pose ses pattes sur sa main et y presse un peu plus sa joue, la suppliant encore et encore de ne pas mourir.

Loki se laisse tomber à côté de moi, il ne pleure pas, il ne tremble pas, il ne dit pas un mot. Ses lunettes cachent ses yeux et je suis incapable de savoir à quoi il pense. Lucy lui sourit faiblement.

\- Toi aussi Loki, pardonne moi… toi et tous mes amis…

Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang puis finit par lui rendre son sourire et lui répond d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Lucy, absolument rien.

Tout comme la Lucy du futur, les contours de sa silhouette se floutent, lui aussi est en train de disparaître en même temps que la magie de Lucy.

\- J'aimerai rester avec toi Lucy, mais j'utilise trop de ta magie. Alors je vais partir en premier, dit-il doucement. Lucy, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi

Il me regarde intensément, je comprends qu'il veut me laisser ces derniers instants. Ce sous-entendu dans ses yeux me brise un peu plus. Il se penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front et disparaît dans un éclat de lumière. Wendy a arrêté de soigner Lucy, elle prend Happy dans ses bras et se recule de quelques pas en pleurant.

Lucy tourne son regard vers moi, des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux, elle sait qu'elle va mourir et malgré cela, elle continue de me sourire. Comment fait-elle pour sourire dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi me sourit-elle alors que le monde entier s'effondre autour de moi.

\- Natsu, sa voix est de plus en plus faible, protège la guilde…. Protège nos amis….

\- J'ai déjà échoué Lucy, je ne t'ai pas protégée…

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, ma voix tremble.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'as toujours protégée Natsu, tu m'as toujours soutenue, alors s'il te plait, reste avec moi cette fois encore.

Elle essuie mes larmes et me regarde intensivement, sa main libre reste posée sur ma joue tendrement. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas quitter ses yeux Je me noie dans ses prunelles chocolat, je veux graver à jamais ce regard dans mon esprit. Non, je veux que le temps s'arrête, maintenant. Qu'elle reste en vie auprès de moi. Ou que je puisse lui donner ma propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Je deviens fou. Je maudis mon impuissance et ma faiblesse, et je maudis le monde entier de me l'enlever. Mes larmes coulent inlassablement sur mes joues, je sers les dents pour ne pas hurler ma douleur, pas devant elle, pas maintenant.

\- Natsu, ne pleure pas… tu sais, moi, je suis heureuse….. Parce que je suis avec toi….

Ses derniers mots sont à peine murmurés et elle ferme les yeux. Sa main qui caressait ma joue retombe mollement au sol, sa poitrine a cessé de se soulever. Je ne sens plus aucune force dans sa main que je tiens toujours fermement.

\- Lucy…. ?

J'attends….. J'attends une réponse, un signe, un geste, n'importe quoi qui me ferait sortir de ce cauchemar. Je l'attrape par les épaules et la secoue doucement, sa tête suit fatalement le mouvement que je lui impose.

\- Lucy…. Réponds-moi…. Je t'en supplie…

Je ressers mes mains sur ses épaules, mon cœur me fait horriblement mal, mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

\- Lucy dis-moi quelque chose…. Ne pars pas… Ne me laisse pas ! Je me mets à hurler et je la sers contre moi avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste, Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Natsu….

Je lève les yeux vers la Lucy du futur, elle a posé une main sur sa bouche et pleure en me regardant. Elle est en train de disparaître.

\- Non…. Non tu ne peux pas disparaître ! Je lui crie en serrant encore plus Lucy contre moi. Elle n'est pas morte tu m'entends ?! Elle n'est pas morte ! Tu as toujours un avenir Lucy ! On a un avenir !

Elle ferme les yeux et tremble, ses sanglots l'étouffent l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot tandis qu'elle finit de disparaître sous mes yeux en des milliers d'étoiles.

Je m'arrête de respirer, j'arrête de crier, je dessers ma prise sur le corps de Lucy.

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vide et aussi seul qu'en cet instant. Comme si le monde entier venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Mon cœur qui jusqu'à maintenant me faisait souffrir à comme disparut. Je ne ressens plus rien. Plus de force, plus de chaleur, plus de douleur. Juste le vide, un vide immense er froid qui s'insinue en moi me dévorant comme un cancer.

J'allonge délicatement Lucy et fixe le sol devant elle.

\- Natsu….. Wendy se rapproche de moi et tend une main vers moi.

\- Elle n'est pas morte.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle ne mourra pas, je vais la sauver…. Je peux le faire, je tuerai Rog….

\- Natsu…. C'est trop tard….

\- Non ce n'est pas trop tard ! Elle n'est pas morte !

Je hurle sur Wendy en la fixant avec rage. Mais tout ce que je vois dans ses yeux, c'est de la tristesse et de la compassion.

\- Elle n'est pas morte….. je murmure dans un souffle.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà, un premier chapitre fort en émotions, pour moi qui suis très empathique j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant et un pincement en coeur en imaginant la détresse de Natsu.

j'ai hâte de vous écrire la suite qui est déjà toute tracée !

Bisous sur la fesse droite !


	2. La culpabilité

**Chapitre 2 : douleur et culpabilité**

 _A ce stade, la personne endeuillée se rend compte que la perte est bien réelle. C'est l'étape la plus chaotique et effrayante de douleur. Beaucoup de gens compensent avec de l'alcool et des médications.  
D'intenses sentiments de culpabilité et de remords sont expérimentés en raison des mauvaises choses qui ont pu être faites qui semblent avoir conduit à cette perte irréversible. La douleur pousse parfois la personne endeuillée à se sentir coupables et se considèrent comme responsable de la_ _perte._

* * *

J'avance dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Ou plutôt mes jambes avancent toutes seules car je n'ai plus conscience de mon corps. La seule chose que je ressens c'est cette douleur abominable dans ma poitrine.

Je me suis battus des centaines de fois, j'ai affronté les adversaires le plus fort et j'ai encaissé des coups de toute part jusqu'à me retrouver à bout de force et écraser par mes ennemis. J'ai vu mes amis souffrir sous mes yeux, se battre jusqu'à dépasser leur limite. J'ai encaissé la perte de mon père et de Lisana. Et malgré tout ça, je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur pareille. Ce sentiment paradoxal d'avoir un vide dans la poitrine, mais un vide qui me fait souffrir horriblement. Je me sens incapable de réfléchir, alors j'avance, seul, dans ce couloir.

I peine quelques minutes, alors que je prévoyais de tuer Rog, Ultear et Meldy nous avait rejoints. Passé le choc de la vision du corps de Lucy, elles avaient écoutée patiemment les explications de Wendy que je m'étais efforcé de ne pas les entendre. Elle n'avait pas omis de mentionner mes intentions meurtrières.

\- Natsu… tuer Rog ne la ramènera pas, m'avait expliqué Ultear, tu créeras un nouveau futur parallèle sans lui mais en aucun cas tu ne peux faire revenir un mort à la vie.

\- Tu te trompes, avais-je répondu, Lucy et Rog sont revenu pour changer leur futur alors moi aussi je peux le faire. Rog ne reviendra pas et il ne l'attaquera pas.

\- Le Rog du futur disparaîtra à l'instant même où tu tueras celui d'aujourd'hui, tous ces actes entre aujourd'hui et son futur disparaîtront avec lui, mais ce qu'il a fait avant sa mort restera comme ça. Et même si c'est son futur, il a tué Lucy avant la mort du Rog d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je dois la sauver, avait-je hurlé, c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu la protéger…. Alors je dois la sauver.

\- On ne sauve pas les morts Natsu, avait juste répondu Ultear froidement, mais si tu veux tuer Rog je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Son futur mijote quelque chose, Jellal et moi ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça l'a incité à remonter le temps ainsi que Lucy pour modifier l'avenir. Ça ne peut être rien de bon

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, s'était écrié Wendy, Rog n'a rien fait de mal. On doit juste l'empêcher de changer mais on ne peut pas le tuer !

\- La question n'est pas là, avait continué Ultear, on n'a pas le temps de jouer les sentimentales, c'est tout le royaume de Fiore qui est concerné, peut être le monde entier !

Les filles avaient continué à se disputer un moment. Je n'écoutais pas, je regardais Lucy, je gravais les lignes fines de son visage dans mon esprit, la couleur délicate de sa peau, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux. Et intérieurement, je lui demandais pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour parer la flèche de l'ombre, pardon d'avoir été impuissant, pardon de l'avoir laissé mourir.

\- Tu es d'accord Natsu ?

\- hein ?

Je me retournai vers les filles, semblait s'être mise d'accord sur une stratégie à venir.

\- Wendy va partir avec Happy et Carla à la porte Eclipse et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas fermée, m'avait expliqué Meldy, et Ultear et moi on doit aller retrouver Jellal. Toi retourne auprès de ta guilde Natsu.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à errer seul dans le palais. J'avance toujours lentement. Dans mes mains, je serre le trousseau de clefs de Lucy, je l'ai repris par réflexe. Elles lui sont précieuses. Je souris amèrement en les regardant. Il ne reste que les clefs d'argents, Wendy est partie avec celles du zodiaque pour permettre à Yukino d'ouvrir la porte. Cette magie si particulière qui a fait que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, qu'ils ont eu besoin de Lucy et qu'elle ait été prise pour cible.

Pour la première fois, je m'arrête pour réfléchir aux paroles de Rog. Il a certifié que Lucy avait fermé la porte et condamné le monde à sa perte. Un monde dans lequel il avait vécu des années de terreur, à essayer de survivre sous le jouc des dragons. Alors que la Lucy du futur nous avait expliqué que la porte s'était ouverte alors que nous étions emprisonnés et qu'à notre sortie, le monde était devenu une scène d'apocalypse et de mort, une ère de dragon.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. L'un des deux mentait et je suis certain d'une chose, j'ai confiance en Lucy et en ses paroles. Elle ne me mentirait jamais et encore moins sur la mort de nos amis. La porte s'est ouverte dans son futur et aucune magie n'a tué les dragons. Alors Rog devait mentir.

Mais là aussi je ne parviens pas à saisir pourquoi. Lucy a assuré que la porte s'est ouverte alors pourquoi prétendre qu'elle a été fermée ? Si l'ouverture ne permet pas de tuer les dragons il n'y a aucune importance à vouloir prétendre qu'elle a été fermée. Ca ne peut pas changer son futur.

Je me prends la tête dans mes mains essayant de comprendre ce qui nous attend. Ils ont tous les deux traversé le temps pour changer leur futur et je me sens incapable de le faire.

C'est là que je comprends, leur futur. Ils viennent de deux futurs différents. Mais pourquoi ?

Je décide finalement de rebrousser chemin et de me rendre devant Eclipse.

Lorsque j'arrive sur place, l'armée entière de Crocus est présente ainsi que la princesse Jade, Arcadios et Wendy. Tous regardent vers le ciel, ils les attendent. Les dragons qui doivent arriver par millier. Je lève les yeux. Il n'y a rien, pas même un bruit. Je fronce les sourcils. Les dragons ne sont pas réputés pour leur discrétion. Le seul bruit de leurs ailes s'entend de loin, et leur rugissement retentit à des kilomètres. Le fait qu'une horde de dragons soit si discrète est incohérent.

Derrière moi, j'entends la princesse ordonner l'ouverture de la porte. Le processus prend du temps et elle veut être certaine d'être prête le moment venu. Je continu de guetter le ciel, épiant le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Mais rien ne vient. L'armée est comme moi, elle retient son souffle. Le seul son qui nous parvient est celui de la porte qui s'ouvre lentement, ainsi qu'un bruit de courant d'air qui siffle entre les portes.

Un courant d'air ? Je hume l'air qui arrive à mes narines. Une odeur de forêt, un air très pur qui m'est étrangement familier. Je me retourne vers la porte, elle est à peine entrouverte. Pourquoi cette odeur ? C'est comme si un autre monde se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Puis soudain, je comprends, mon sang se glace d'effrois en réalisant ce qui se prépare. La porte n'a jamais servie d'arme, les dragons ne sont jamais arrivés du ciel. Ils viennent par la porte. C'est pour ça que la Lucy du futur ne le savait pas, elle était prisonnière au moment de l'ouverture de la porte. Et c'est pour ça que celle du futur de Rog a fermé la porte, elle était présente quand les dragons ont traversés et à tout fait pour les arrêter. Je cours vers Eclipse en hurlant.

\- Il faut fermer la porte !

\- Quoi ? Arcardios me regarde et, saisissant mes intentions, se jette sur moi pour m'arrêter.

\- Lâche moi, hurles-je, il faut arrêter l'ouverture tout de suite !

Je regarde avec horreur les portes s'ouvrir de plus en plus, une odeur de soufre a rejoint celle de la forêt. L'armée de Crocus s'est mise entre moi et Eclipse prête à attaquer. Je dégage Arcadios avec force.

\- Ils vont arriver par la porte ! C'est comme ça les dragons viennent ici.

Il me regarde incrédule. La princesse Jade ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle hésite. Mais c'est trop tard, j'entends la porte cogner sur ses gongs, elle est ouverte. Un rugissement terrifiant me parvient puis une patte passe la porte faisant trembler le sol. Un dragon est en train de traverser. L'armée se disperse en hurlant. Il est gigantesque, il finit de franchir le passage et s'envole. Ses ailes déclenchent un souffle qui nous propulse tous au sol. Dans ma chute, je rattrape Wendy et Yukino et les plaques au sol près de moi.

Nous avons à peine le temps de nous relever que d'autres dragons franchissent à leur tour la porte. Je me relève et me dirige vers le levier. Je force dessus de toutes mes forces mais rien à faire, il ne bouge pas.

\- Dépêche-toi Natsu, me crie Wendy, il y en a de plus en plus !

\- ça ne marche pas !

J'appuie comme un désespéré sur le levier. J'y mets toute ma force, toute ma colère et toute ma frustration en vain.

\- …. C'est normal, dit Yukino, Eclipse réagit à la magie des constellationnistes. Il faut les clefs pour la fermer. Mais je n'en ai que deux.

\- J'ai celles de Lucy, répond Wendy en lui tendant le trousseau.

\- mais… pourquoi tu as ses clefs… ?

\- Ne demande pas, je hurle, utilise les pour fermer les portes !

Yukino s'est figée, elle a compris. Je serre les dents ne voulant pas y penser, pas maintenant. Heureusement elle se reprend et attrape les clefs d'une main tremblante. Elle les joint aux siennes et ferme les yeux.

\- Esprits des douze clefs d'or, je suis constellationniste et commande aux étoiles, venez à moi !

Je sens toute sa magie l'envahir, invoquer autant d'esprit lui demande une énergie hors norme, elle tremble de tout son corps, les clefs brillent dans ses mains, son corps lui-même s'illumine alors qu'elle prend dans toute ses réserves pour les faire venir. Les secondes passent, je vois les dragons passer la porte inlassablement. Ça lui prend du temps avant qu'ils apparaissent tous devant elle. Mon cœur se serre en voyant les esprits de Lucy. Je croise le regard de Loki, il est vide, comme celui de tous les autres. Ils semblent vidés de toutes énergies et regardent Yukino sans vraiment la voir.

Mon cœur se serre et je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas voir leur tristesse car c'est de ma faute s'ils sont comme ça. Je suis coupable de ne pas avoir protégé leur amie. Yukino lève la tête vers eux, elle souffre de les voir ainsi.

\- Je sais votre douleur, dit-elle avec compassion, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…. Non, le monde a besoin de votre aide. Fermez la porte s'il vous plait.

Sans attendre d'avantage, les douze esprits s'envolent vers Eclipse, ils se séparent en deux groupes chacun se mettant contre une des portes et poussent de toute leur force jusqu'à parvenir à la fermer, puis ils disparaissent. Yukino s'effondre au sol et Wendy se précipite vers elle.

Mais il est trop tôt pour se réjouir. Je regarde Arcadios.

\- Combien sont passés ?

Il tourne un regard noir vers moi.

\- Vingt-trois.

Je serre les poings, Yukino a mis du temps pour pouvoir invoquer autant d'esprits. En regardant vers le ciel je les vois balayer la ville de leur souffle. Ils sont en train de tout détruire. Si Lucy avait été là, elle aurait fermé la porte. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncé dans la chair de mes mains. Une culpabilité atroce m'envahit. Je repense aux paroles de Lucy, une ère de Dragon, un monde apocalyptique, nos amis morts. Je me refuse à y croire. Pas à cause de ma faiblesse. Je suis aux prises avec mes démons quand un bruissement d'ailes attire mon attention. Un des dragons descend vers nous. Le premier à avoir traversé. L'armée se disperse en hurlant.

Je le regarde fondre vers moi, déterminé. Je ne laisserai pas tout ça arriver, je tuerai les dragons. C'est à ça que sert ma magie. Des flammes naissent dans mes mains. Je sens l'ardeur de mon feu m'envahir, je suis prêt.

Le dragon se pose devant moi et je me prépare à bondir mais une voix m'arrête net.

\- Yo Natsu !

Je me fige. C'est impossible. Je regarde le dos du Dragon. Rog est là, il sourit, non il rigole comme un dément.

\- Je te l'avais dit Natsu, les dragons deviendront les maîtres de notre monde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rog ! Je hurle fou de rage. Je croyais que tu voulais empêcher ça !

\- On ne peut pas empêcher le destin de se produire. Ces dragons ne sont rien, la vraie menace c'est Acnologia. C'est lui qui nous tuera tous dans le futur. Alors pour le tuer j'ai besoin de ces dragons. C'est ça le pouvoir des dragons slayers, maitriser le pouvoir des dragons et les dompter. Je tuerai Acnologia !

Je me fige en entendant ça. C'était ça son but depuis le début. Il n'avait pas traversé le temps pour sauver notre monde, mais pour obtenir le pouvoir de tuer un dragon. Et puis ça il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Lucy. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Ce n'est plus de la tristesse, c'est de la colère.

Une colère noire s'empare de moi, mon sang pulse dans mes veines, je brûle de rage. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose, tuer Rog de mes propres mains. L'anéantir, le faire disparaître. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avec hargne.

\- Je vais te tuer Rog…. Dis-je dans une promesse envers moi-même.

* * *

voilà pour ce second chapitre.

Une avancé assez petite dans l'histoire je le conçois mais nécessaire pour amener l'histoire là où je veux qu'elle aille.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

Bisous sur la fesse droite.


End file.
